


A Sweet Surprise

by starshipslytherin



Series: Jegulus writing [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, James being a giant dork, M/M, Reg as well, Smut, Whipped Cream, a bit of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: James Potter is young and always struggling to impress his beloved boyfriend.





	A Sweet Surprise

With a sigh, James turned the page and squinted at his watch. It was half past four. There was no way he was going to make it through this book until five. He only had twenty pages left, but groaned internally every time he looked at the number of the page he was on and it had barely changed at all. His eyes were burning and he had to pee, but he knew that if he got up, he would never return to that book. It was unbearably boring. He vowed to himself he'd be allowed to use the bathroom as soon as he had finished reading it in order to discipline himself, and sighed heavily as the words danced in front of his eyes and melted into a gray blur. Fifteen pages to go. He groaned and ruffled his hair. This was pointless. Fourteen. The predictable plot twist. Yet another abundant description of the protagonist's surroundings, apparently full of literary devices that were to give the reader an impression of the narrator's worldview, but all it really gave James was a pounding headache. His mind zoned off, and he had to reread the whole page because he hadn't paid attention to the words he had been skimming through. At that point, relieving himself grew more important than impressing his partner. He wasn't made for reading, much less discussing, sophisticated books, no matter how many days Regulus had been going on and on about it for. It was bad. It had been three hundred and twenty pages of bad plot and ancient words no one understood, especially not James, but he had done it for Regulus, so he didn't regret it a lot. Ten pages before it was over, he put it aside, went to the loo, and returned with a much better idea to impress Regulus fully formed in his head. It had come to him when he had thought about putting the dreadful book back on the bedside table - the bed. Him. Regulus. _Whipped cream._  
He took the bowl out of the fridge - he had prepared it sooner that day for his coffee - carried it to the bedroom, and ordered the House Elf to do the laundry, keeping her busy for a few hours and, more importantly, away from them. He was hard when he got undressed, and at five minutes to five, he started spreading the whipped cream on his naked skin. His length was almost throbbing with hardness as he heard the plop downstairs that announced his partner's arrival, and he tried his best to banish the beaming grin from his face and to look smooth and seductive, positioning himself on the bed accordingly without messing up the coat of cream. He pictured Regulus blushing and stammering, tried to imagine the feeling of a tongue slowly licking the sweet spread off his skin. The reaction he actually got, however, had nothing to do with any of the possible scenarios he had pictured.  
When Regulus glid into the room, looking so unbearably attractive in his black lawyer robes and skinny tie like a proper grown up wizard, James managed to muster up the self control to smirk suavely - or so he hoped - and purred, "Evening, Reg", in his lowest possible sexy voice. Regulus stopped some ten feet away from the bed, dropping his suitcase and staring at James for a long while with a deadpan expression. He crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. "What are you doing, James?"  
James said nothing. He drew his finger over his stomach and licked it clean, all while looking deeply into Reg's eyes.  
The latter, however, didn't seem to be particularly impressed. "Why are you covered in what looks like whipped cream?"  
"Lick it all off", James breathed. "Look how hard I am." He attempted to touch his own cock without messing up the coat of cream, and when he noticed it wouldn't work, he awkwardly converted his move into some sort of wanking gesture.  
Regulus snorted, then started to laugh out loud, and his face turned red from trying to hold it in. "You're so ridiculous, Jamie."  
"I'm horny, Black. Give it to me. Clean me."  
"You - you've got it on your face", the younger men pressed out in between giggles. "I don't think it works that way, you see -"  
"My whole body, just for you. I'm aching for your touch -"  
Trying hard to compose himself, Regulus flopped down next to his boyfriend, playfully licking his cheek clean and pecking it softly. "You're so ridiculous, James Potter. This is so absurd it's hilarious. I love you, you idiot."  
"Then love me. Lick it all off with your pink little tongue and sit on me -"  
Regulus snorted again. "I'm not keen on licking _this_ kind of white stuff off your body. But -", he leaned in to whisper hoarsely into his lover's ear, "we could wash it off together. I've been having a long day full of stupid people and piles of work. I think a nice long soak might do the trick, don't you think so?"  
James's mind quickly evaluated the offer, then jumped to the conclusion that a naked Reg was worth it, so he nodded, beaming. "I'm so hard."  
"You're a great dunderhead, Jamie", Reg smiled. "Come on now."  
Obediently, and still very horny, James got up, almost slipped due to the whipped cream on the bottom of his feet, and shuffled after his partner, who was strategically dropping his items of clothing one at a time, and looking coyly over his shoulder as he did so. It was the best kind of torture.  
Eventually, they were both standing in front of the bathtub as it was filling up with hot water, Regulus only wearing his tie now, and James licked his lips eagerly, grabbing him by it and wanting to kiss him passionately, but Regulus had to chuckle again. "You are completely covered in whipped cream. You look like a snowman. Forgive me if I'm not too turned on."  
"But I am."  
"Obviously."  
"Hey. I spent the whole day reading that boring book of yours, and I felt like preparing a sweet surprise for you. So won't you at least lick it off - a certain body part?", James whispered, wiggling his brows. "Reg?"  
"Fine. Although I'm flattered you'd actually pick up a book. For me. Looks like you deserve some praise."  
And at that, he got down on his knees, torturing James because his tongue moved so slowly over his cock. "I - ah - I actually didn't - mmh - I didn't finish it. I - Oh! Oh, Reggie -"  
The younger one had engulfed the entire length at once, sucking on it as if his life depended on it, and although James's thrusting almost made him choke, the wicked gleam in his dark eyes as he looked up to him left no room for speculation about who was actually in charge. The sticky stuff he was covered him made James sweat more, and his heart rate picked up as he was close. He buried his fingers in his partner's thick black hair and pulled him closer to his hips, and he let out a mixture of a groan and a loud moan as he finally found relief, forcefully coming right into Reg's mouth, who didn't swallow right away. He let the white liquid run down his chin, then licked it away slowly, pulling James into the half full bathtub with him, and the water immediately turned white, mixing with the cream on James's body. James sat down, with Regulus standing in front of him, and watched in awe as the latter slowly loosened and removed his tie. He washed the cream off his face with a handful of water, and Regulus sat down across from him between his legs, placing his feet on either side of James, but still, the view was clouded due to the milky water.  
"You've got some in your hair, idiot", Regulus smiled softly, "right there", and helped James clean his scalp. He wriggled closer to him on his bum, and wrapped his naked body around the older man's, kissing him possessively. James was overwhelmed with the way the hot water felt on his cock, the bathtub still filling up and the warmth surrounding him more every second, and his own taste that was still in his lover's mouth. He let out a soft moan, then searched for the other man's cock with his fingers, gripping it firmly, causing him to gasp against his mouth. James started moving his hand slowly, while at the same time continuing to snog his lover needily. He sucked in his breath as suddenly, he felt Reg's long fingers around his own phallus, moving in sync with James's, and James rocked his pelvis against it in desire. He stopped kissing him and bit his own lip. His leg twitched, and when he saw Regulus looking all sweaty, with his head thrown back and panting, he immediately felt his cock harden even more and reached his climax once again. Regulus followed shortly after, exhaling shakily. He looked at James with his post orgasm face, which was a very adorable smile that looked as if he was completely at peace with the world, and in moments like that, James was, at least, because how had he managed to be lucky enough to see this lovely expression on that lovely person almost every day, and how had he gotten this sweet, perfect creature to love him after all? So he just intertwined their fingers and smiled back. "You're the sweetest", he breathed.  
"You're the loveliest", Reg said in response.  
"Still, we're sitting in a bathtub full of our own sperm", James remarked.  
"You're right", his boyfriend said, still appearing slightly giddy. "We should use it to clean you up. You've - you've still got some cream on your shoulders and chest, you see -"  
"Oh." James freed up his fingers and used both of his hands to rinse some water over himself, and the knowledge it was full of their little swimmers - babies! - would have usually turned him on, however, in that very moment, being there with the man he loved, and the man he saw a future with, was enough. Perhaps, one day, he thought all of a sudden, for the first time in his life, that one day, there might be some little humans running around in this wonderful world that were half him, and half this amazing, sweet person sitting in that bathtub with him. Perhaps. If he ever dared to bring it up.  
"You appear to be thinking about something. I didn't know you could do that. Think, I mean", Regulus teased him. "Suits you."  
James swallowed, and opened his mouth, but no words came out. The things he had been considering, even if they were nothing but idle fantasies for now, were still too private, too delicate to share.   
"Have you been thinking about the book? Why didn't you finish it?"  
James frowned, taken by surprise, and ruffled his hair. "I - well, frankly, I hated it. It was boring, and I can't understand all of - your metaphors and sophisticated shite. To me, it just sounds like an accumulation of descriptions of random stuff interspersed with some dialogue. I don't get the thinking behind it. I just read it for you. I'm sure you would have been really happy to discuss it."  
Regulus smiled. "That's your Jamie, now. You're too cute. When did you stop?"  
"I've got ten pages left."  
" _Ten?_ You've almost read the whole thing? Even though you couldn't stand it? I'm so in love with you right now, James." He was beaming, it was so beautiful. James tucked a strand of his shiny long-ish hair behind his ear.  
"Well, and I love you. That's why I did it."  
"You know what? I think I'm going to explain some things about the book later, and I'm going to read the rest to you. Maybe you will end up liking it."  
"At least I like your voice", James said.


End file.
